Kingdom Hearts: Into Darkness
KH:ID is a fangame based on the series of Kingdom Hearts. It was created by Zexion from Chaos-Project /Chaos_Zexion from rmrk/RPGZexion from deviantArt. It is a sequel to Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded. It is rated E for everyone. It is set to be released in the 2012 School year, meaning anytime between August 2012 and May 2013. Though the worlds will be released as they are finished, with each world being added as a "patch" to the first installment. The final game will be released as a whole game within the previously stated time frame. Gameplay The player is able to switch between seve ral characters by using special Rebrith Pannels. The pannels are located throughout the game worlds, and can be used at any time. Like the original series, the game features save-points, which are located throught the worlds, and are used to save the game aswell as change worlds. As in Chain of Memories, the players keyblade will only be shown as the character's default keyblade. Battle System The battle system is NOT a card based system, nor is it turn based. It is a fully custom system with command '' '' slots that can be changed in the main menu. It incorporates both the Kingdom Hearts II and Birth By Sleep battle systems. Similar to Birth By Sleep, the command slots can be used for magic and tenical skills, but unlike birth by sleep, the commands do not have a "timer", thus, they can be used at the expense of MP. When MP is completely used up, the character will enter the MP Recharge state, which will slowly start replenishing MP. Duringthe MP Recharge state, commands cannot be used, and the player must use items or basic keyblade strikes. Characters (protagonists) Sora Sora is the main character in the game. Even though there are other controllable characters, Sora is still the main character. Sora fights for his friends and shows no fear of the darkness. In the end, that is exactly what gets him. As Xehanort attempts to attack their new "friend" Aireus, Sora throws himself in harms way, and both Aireus and Sora are taken into the Realm of Darkness. In the end, Sora is able to ward off the darkness, and defeat Xehanort once and for all. He fights in the final stand. Sora wields the Kingdom Key. Riku Riku is one of the controlable characters in KH:ID, and helps Sora along his jorney to complete the Mark of Mastery exam. His heart once belonged to darkness, but he was able to free himself, and might even have a purer heart than Sora. Together with Roxas, the duo bring Sora back to the realm of light and free Sora of the darkness in his heart. He fights in the final stand. Riku wields the Way to Dawn keyblade. Roxas Roxas is also a controlable character in KH:ID, along with Riku. Roxas is brought back to life, when sora entered the realm of darkness. He wished to help Riku finish the mark of master exam, and help stop Xehanort from destroying the worlds. He knows about Terra, Aqua, and Ventus and hopes, that, by sticking with Riku, he will run into one of them. Roxas fights in the final stand. He wields the Kingdom Key. Kairi Kairi is a protagonist from the Kingdom Hearts series. Kairi is a controlable character later in KH:ID. After running away from Yen Sid, and teaching herself to fight, she meets up with riku in one of the worlds. She remains in the party for the rest of the game. She fights in the final stand. Kairi wields the Destiny's Embrace keyblade. Aqua Aqua was lost in the realm of darkness, but managed to escape in a Dark Corridor created by an unknown man. She lurks the worlds in search of the mysterious man, and meets Aireus. Aqua fight's in the final stand. She wields the Rainfall keyblade. Ventus Ventus's heart had been lost in the battle with xehanort, but he managed to Merge with Sora's heart. When Sora enters the realm of darkness, Ventus quickly escapes Sora, in fear of the darkness. He finds his way to castle oblivion where his body lay in a comatose state. He journeys to find Terra and Aqua, completely unaware of the events that have taken place. He fight's in the final stand. Ventus wields the Wayward Wind keyblade. Terra Terra's body had been consumed by Xehanort, for Years. Thanks to Aqua and Ventus, Terra's heart grew strong enough to run Xehanort out of his body. Terra fights in the final stand. He wields the Earthshaker keyblade. Aireus Aireus is the brother of Sora. When Aireus was young, he was taken from Destiny Islands by the darkness. He found a keyblade in the realm of darkness, which he used to fight off the heartless for years until he finally escaped. He wears an organization XIII cloak while in the realm of darkness. Aireus met Aqua in the realm of darkness, but never revealed who he was to her. He learned that his brother, Sora, was on a journey, and that some day he would set them free. Inspired by the story he attempts to open a dark corridor using the darkness in his heart, this allows Aqua and Aireus to escape to the realm of light once more. Aireus runs from Aqua in search of Sora, and eventually meets him in Traverse Town, but runs into Aqua again before then. He decides to reveal who he is, and removes his hood. Aireus wields the Nocturnal Balance keyblade. He fights in the final stand. Characters (antagonists) Xehanort Xehanort changes appearance several times. While in Terra's body, he takes the look of Terra with white hair. While Terra's body is fully consumed by him, Xehanort takes the appearance of his Younger Self. After being expelled from Terra's body, Xehanort resorts to looking like an older man. His attempts to use Roxas as a vessel for his own heart failed, which is why he's decided to use Sora's brother Aireus. His plan to take Aireus into the realm of darkness was interrupted by Sora, when he jumped infront of Aireus. He plans on using Aireus to form the X-Blade. Xehanort wields the Essence of Darkness keyblade. He fights in the final stand. Organization XIII The entire organization is restored by xehanort in an attempt to stop the keyblade warriors from defeating him. Axel refuses to help him, and instead joins the keyblade warriors, still using chakrams in battle. Story Sora and Riku are summoned to Castle Oblivion by master Yen Sid after finding a seed on destiny island to take the Mark of Mastery exam. Yen Sid asks Sora and Riku to rid the worlds of the seeds before it is too late. They accept the task and set out on their journey together. Meanwhile, Aqua is stuck in the Realm of Darkness. While there she meets an unknown hooded man with whom she shares her stories with. She tells him that one day Sora will set them all free, and restore balance to the worlds. The man then opens a portal that allows them both to escape back to the realm of light. Upon entering the realm of light, the hooded man disappears, and leaves aqua alone. Aqua sets off to find him. Back at Castle Oblivion, Kairi decides to escape, and learns to fight with her keyblade on her own. She travels to several worlds, without informing anyone else, in an attempt to get stronger and faster with her keyblade. Sora and Riku visit several worlds, and remove the Seeds of Heart from them. They eventually travel to Traverse Town where they meet the hooded man for the first time. He reveals himself to be Aireus, Sora's brother. Another hooded figure appears and attempts to attack Aireus, but attacks both Sora and Aireus instead. They are thrown into the realm of darkness, at which point, Roxas and Ventus's hearts leave Sora. Sora is weakened by the loss, and Xehanort decided to use Sora instead of Aireus. He sends Aireus back to the realm of light and keeps Sora in the Darkness. Roxas and Riku are approached by Leon, who informs them that Traverse Town is unstable, and could be consumed by darkness at any time. Roxas opens a portal and takes Riku and Leon back to Castle Oblivion. Roxas tags along with Riku who is asked to continue on without Sora. While Roxas and Riku finish removing the Seeds of Heart, Aqua meets up with Ventus, who informs her of Xehanort using Sora as a vessel. They realize that this means that Terra is out there, and set out to find him, in order to free Sora. Aireus joins them, and they leave, searching the worlds for Terra. In the last world, after removing the seed of heart, Sora appears and attacks Roxas and Riku. He appears to have darker hair, and wears the EXACT suit of Riku's dark form. His keyblade is an upgraded version of the kingdom key, and he is much stronger than before. He injurs Riku, but Roxas manages to make them both escape before they are destroyed. Kairi shows up, and defeats Sora. She uses the keyblade to remove Xehanort from his heart. Xehanort is summoned as an old man, and in a flare of anger he summons a mob of heartless around Sora, and seals him in a battle without Aqua and Ventus. Unable to help, Kairi summons her keyblade and leaves in her keyblade rider. After defeating the heartless, sora falls, and starts to fade away. Instead of fading to darkness, he is brought to master Yen Sid, and revived by Mickey. Sora is being informed of what happened by everyone at Castle Oblivion, and tells them that he knows where Xehanort is going next. Sora leads them to the Keyblade Graveyard, where Aqua and Ventus meet up with them. They notice a familiar figure and walk over to see who it is. To their surprise, it is Axel who warns them of the Orginization's revival and Xehanort's plan to use them to defeat the Keyblade Wielders. The group decideds to split up and take on the organization 1 on 1. They head their seperate ways, and the final battle begins. Terra spots aqua and ven spots the two talking, the trio reunite and fight Marluxia and Xemnas together. The organization starts attacking, but is inevitably defeated by the heros. Angry with the Organization's pitifull work, Xehanort attacks Sora Riku and Roxas, who defeat him easily. Xehanort decides to absorb the remaining Organization XIII member's power and transforms into a giant keyblade armour. Sora and Riku even hurt the new Xehanort, so Sora and Roxas combine their keyblades to form the X-Blade. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi and Aireus attack xehanort, and finally manage to revert him to his normal form. Sora uses the oportunity to ask everyone for their power. He uses the power of his keyblade to summon a powerful magic spell which summons kingdom hearts. A light pours down on Xehanort, and takes his heart away into kingdom hearts. Xehanort starts to fade, and the keyblade wielders use their keyblades to seal away kingdom hearts forever. Their keyblades begin to fade, due to the fact that balance is once again restored to the worlds, and the keyblades are no longer needed. Everyone begins to glow, and say their goodbyes, as they are sent back to their home worlds. The worlds live in peace, with an equal balance of light and darkness. Sora, Kairi, and Riku and Aireus return to their normal lives at home, while Terra Aqua and Ventus return to their home world and talk with Master Eraqus who was revived by kingdom hearts. Roxas Xion and Axel return to Twilight Town and live normal lives once again. Kingdom Hearts is sealed away unable to be bothered by light or darkness without the keyblades. Worlds The worlds are already planned for the game, and will not be changed. They will be listed here as they are released in the game. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Games Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:Sequels